cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
]] The Humans are a Race of creatures found in the Angel Feather, Dark Irregulars, Dimension Police, Etranger, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Kagero, Murakumo, Narukami, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, Spike Brothers and Tachikaze Clans. List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Dark Irregulars Trigger *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) Grade 0 *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand Grade 1 *Rune Weaver *Yellow Bolt Grade 2 *Blue Dust *Emblem Master *Free Traveller *Red Magma Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Dark Lord of Abyss *Earth Gunner Dimension Police Grade 0 *Soldier of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Magical Police, Quilt Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Operator Girl, Mika Grade 3 *Lady Justice Etranger Grade 3 *Spiderman Genesis Trigger *Large Pot Witch, Laurie (Heal) Grade 1 *Battle Priestess, Mihikarihime *Witch of the Cat, Cumin Grade 2 *Owl Witch, Paprika *Witch of the Broom, Caraway Grade 3 *Witch of the Wolf, Saffron Gold Paladin Trigger *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) *Strike Liberator (Critical) Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Holy Squire, Eneed *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Blackmane Witch *Curve Blade Liberator, Yoseph *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage, Gale *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Shield Knight of the Sea of Clouds *Silver Fang Witch Grade 2 *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Blaster Blade Liberator *Charging Chariot Knight *Knight of Far Bow, Sapphire *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Lop Ear Shooter *Providence Strategist *Side Flute Liberator, Exerado Grade 3 *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Holy Edge Knight *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard *Liberator of Round Table, Alfred *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion Kagero Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Follower, Reas Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Cross Shot, Garp *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Nehalem Murakumo Trigger *Fox user Izuna Grade 1 *Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru Narukami Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Exorcist Mage, Rin Rin (Stand) *Spear of Obliteration Eradicator, Brooks (Critical) Grade 0 *Crouching Dragon Eradicator, Rinchuu *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Slingshot Eradicator, Houki *Spark Kid Dragoon Grade 1 *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Dancer, Stormy *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku *Dust Storm Eradicator, Tokou *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Red River Dragoon *Seal Knight of Demonic Blade, Flash Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Blood Axe Dragoon *Brightlance Dragoon *Conquering Eradicator, Zuitan *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Dragon Dancer, Veronica *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku *Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang *Shieldblade Dragoon *Thunderstorm Dragoon *Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou Grade 3 *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Martial Arts General, Daimu *Riot General, Gyras Nova Grappler Trigger *Three Minutes (Draw) Grade 1 *Rocket Hammerman Grade 2 *Boomerang Thrower *Cup Bowler Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Little Witch, LuLu Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Emerald Witch, LaLa *One Who Gazes at the Truth Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Promise Daughter *Rock Witch, GaGa Grade 3 *Imperial Daughter *Meteorbreak Wizard *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Sky Witch, NaNa Pale Moon Trigger *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) Grade 0 *Innocent Magician *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Fire Juggler Grade 3 *Golden Beast Tamer *Sword Magician, Sarah Royal Paladin Trigger *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) Grade 1 *Flash Shield, Iseult *Jewel Knight, Iseult *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight Squire, Allen *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Delicate Knight, Clowdin *Eagle Knight of the Skies *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon *Uncompromising Knight, Idell Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Blaster Blade Burst *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Fang of Light, Garmore *King of Knights, Alfred *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Explosive Hammer, Goruneman *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Majesty Lord Blaster *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Shadow Paladin Grade 1 *Blaster Javelin *Dark Shield, Mac Lir Grade 2 *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier (manga only) *Cursed Lancer *Dark Knight, Rugos *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Triple Dark Armor Grade 3 *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface *The Dark Dictator Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Baby Face, Isaac Tachikaze Trigger *Savage Shaman (Heal) Grade 1 *Savage Magus *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Savage Destroyer *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage King *Savage Warchief Category:Human Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagerō Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami